Pure
by OMalley9
Summary: Christian meets Ana at a homeless shelter that he is giving a grant to. She is the daughter of a pastor and has put the program together. Christian approaches her and tries to "get to know her" however Ana is not tempted. Ana holds true to her faith and with that sees the good in Christian, ever if he can't see it in himself
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I agree to these things. Sure it looks good for my image, but these events are always so boring. I crane my neck to look at my security team that are standing behind my chair on stage. Taylor raises his eye brow at me, I shake my head no and roll my eyes turning away and stare at the large banner that is directly behind us. "God Bless you Mr. Grey – First Southern Baptist Church of Seattle West, Shelter of Compassion" I smirk at their idiocy, yes God Bless me for giving them a grant worth a small fortune to help get the shelter up and running. The only reason I did it was because my mother was so insistent that the founder was a sweet girl whose life ambition was to help others, she was a volunteer at the children's hospital, a new member of Coping Together and an advocate to stop world hunger, starting with her home town first. My mother begged and pleaded with me to award S.O.C (Shelter of Compassion) the grant they needed to get their feet wet. I honestly only agreed to get my mother to stop calling me every day asking about it, her insistence was annoying.

I look down at my watch and realize that the ceremony for the grant should have started ten minutes ago. This makes my jaw clench, I hate when my schedule is disrupted, and this will make me late for every single one of my appointments today. There is nothing I hate more than lateness. I stare around at the other people sharing the stage with me. There is an older women, maybe in her 70's that is excitedly talking to an elder man who I assume is the pastor of the church whose parking lot the stage is set up in. The man shakes the woman's hand and moves away to the man sitting next to her. I begin looking at the crowd that is taking their seats, some are fumbling with the program and others are talking amongst themselves. I look down at my watch, fifteen minutes behind schedule.

" ." I hear a male voice to my left, the pastor sits down in the chair next to me. I look up and offer him a tight smile.

"Yes?"

"My name is Ray Steele, Pastor Steele to most of the crowd here today. I can't even express to you how very thankful we are to you and your business for honoring us with the grant that allowed us to move up the opening of Shelter of Compassion. Your grant is allowing us to open just as the cold weather is beginning, it is really going to help the community and we can't express our thanks enough." The pastor says with his eyes getting a little teary, the last thing I need is a grown man crying in front of me.

"Pastor Steele, it is a worthy cause, one that I hold very dear to me. It is an honor to assist in the opening of the shelter, though I must ask, when will the ceremony begin? I hate to be a pain but I do have a tight schedule to keep and if one appointment runs late then all my others ones follow suit."

"I understand, Mr. Grey and I apologize greatly, the ceremony will be beginning in about a minute, we're waiting on my daughter Anastasia who is the one who opened the shelter, and she has just arrived." The pastor says with a smile and looks up as the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on takes the stage. She smiles at her father and moves to the podium. "Show time Mr. Grey." Pastor Ray stands and places one hand on my shoulder causing me to freeze. "God Bless you son." He squeezed and let go.

I watch as Pastor Ray makes his way to the podium and embraces his beautiful daughter. She hugs him back warmly and smiles with her eyes closed. Just as I am about to turn away her eyes open and meet mine. I am frozen, her eyes are the deepest blue I have ever seen. They are bright as sapphires and even more beautiful. She smiles at me and whispers something to her father. He pulls away and looks back at me and whispers back to her. I wish that I could hear what they were saying. He shakes his head and leads her to a chair to the right of the podium. She sits gracefully in her black and cream dress that clings to her body in all the right places but is still modest in a strange way. She crosses her ankles and smiles up at her father.

"Hello and welcome to the opening of the Shelter of Compassion!" Pastor Ray exclaims in excitement to the crowd, the crowd begins to clap at his words, I join in as not to be rude. "I can't even begin to tell you how blessed we are not only for our Lord providing us with the idea to open this much needed shelter in our community but for blessing us with the means to do so. There are many things that have tribute to the opening of this shelter, my sweet daughter Anastasia for championing this idea with our church, all of our church members who have helped guide and volunteer to bring this idea to life, Mr. Grey and Grey Enterprises for awarding a very generous grant to our cause and above all our Lord who has provided us with everything we hold dear. Let us go to the Lord in prayer." 

I watch as everyone bows their head in prayer, I too lower my head but keep my eyes open to stare at the brunette beauty sitting not 5 feet away from myself. She has her head bowed and her eyes closed tightly as she silently mouths as her father prays. I watch as her mouth forms words like "Yes" and "Amen" I jump as I hear the crowd chorus together saying Amen, Anastasia's eyes open and land directly on me. I stare back and she blushes and looks away hastily. I chuckle to myself and bring my attention back to Pastor Ray.

"The idea for the shelter has been brought to life by so many of us, however, the shelter itself would not be possible without my dear Anastasia who not only dreamed up the idea of the shelter but has spent countless hours getting donations and getting the word out to the community. Then came along Anastasia's good friend Grace Grey who convinced her youngest son Christian Grey to use his business and award our struggling shelter with the grant money needed to open six months before we had originally planned." The crowd begins clapping again, I smile and wave my head at them in acknowledgement. "With that being said, Ana and Mr. Grey will you please join me?"

I dutifully stand up and walk to the Pastor and smile at him and his daughter. "It is with great pleasure that I present to you the two people who have brought this dream to reality. We are truly blessed by both of them and owe a great deal to them for this shelter. Ana and Christian will you two please give us all the honor of cutting the ribbon to signify that the Shelter of Compassion is open?"

Pastor Ray hands Anastasia some overly large scissors, she turns to me expectantly. Slowly I move to stand to her right and grasps the scissors with her. She smiles a blindingly beautiful smile at me and then turns to her father.

"Ready?" Pastor Ray asks us. All I can do is nod, Anastasia smells of soft roses and something that I can't quite put my finger on, but it's intoxicating. What is wrong with me?

"Yes! On three! One…" The crowd begins to count with her "Two…" she smiles at me with tears in her eyes "Three…" I say with her as we cut through the blue ribbon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Shelter of Compassion is open!" Pastor Ray exclaims.

Anastasia does a small dance and jumps into my arms. I'm too shocked to wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thank you so much Mr. Grey," Anastasia whispers in my ear, I slowly wrap my arms around her and squeeze slightly, I never hug anyone besides my family. But this feels different. There is a pull in my stomach I have never felt before. "I can't begin to express my gratitude for your generosity, sir" Sir? Oh God I need to pull away before she feels what she is stirring in my pants.

"You are most welcome Miss. Steele," I say as I pull back and stare at her, I keep my hands on her waist and look into her beautiful blue eyes, she really is a beautiful young woman, her thick chocolate brown hair falls in soft curls to her waist, she has beautiful pale skin and I can't help but wonder what the rest of her body would look like pink from being in my play room. I smile down at her tiny frame, "it was for a worthy cause."

She steps away and smiles at the crowd that is starting to enter the shelter. "Never the less." She says still staring at the crowd, "you are true blessing from God, Mr. Grey." She looks back at me and I'm breathless staring at her. "Please tell me you are staying for refreshments, I'd love to give you a tour of the shelter since your generosity contributed in such a major way." Her blue eyes look so hopeful staring at me, not the usual intimidation I see in the eyes of just about everyone I meet.

"You go ahead and head into the reception, I will find you after I make a couple calls."

"Alright" she says and smiles at me before turning around and talking to the first person she sees. I watch as the young man embraces her tightly whispering something in her ear that makes her laugh. Her laugh is something to behold. Their embrace ends and they grasp hands and start walking into the shelter. Jealousy hits me like a freight train, who the hell is he and why are they holding hands?

I grab my cell phone and make the call that I've been itching to do since I laid eyes on the beautiful Pastor's daughter "Welch, I need a background check on Anastasia Steele, I need it back asap."


	2. Chapter 2

Christian's point of view

Strutting into the shelter I am temporarily stunned by how it looks. The walls are peaches and cream, the tables that are set up in what I am assuming the recreation area are plentiful I do a quick count there are 25 tables with 5 chairs at each. Around the walls are motivational sayings some painted on the wall and some in frames. Miss. Steele really out did herself. A young woman comes up to me holding a tray of drinks, all non-alcoholic from the looks of it. She stops and stares at my face with a vacant expression. Yea it's just a pretty face, but I meet her eyes and smirk, she instantly flushes.

"Drink for you sir?" She says in an annoyingly sweet voice. I groan inwardly, I don't need this right now I need to find Anastasia and see who that man was that she was clinging to.

"Water please." I say in my sharpest tone letting her know that I really don't have time to deal with her mindless gawking.

"Sir." She says handing me a bottle of water, I grab it and turn on my heel quickly.

I look around and see Taylor leaning against the wall behind me. I make my way over, surely he can help me spot Anastasia in this crowd. There is quite the gathering here and I'm assuming that she is making rounds greeting everyone.

"Do you see her?" I ask Taylor handing him the bottle of water, he knows who I am talking about I don't need to tell her.

"She is over by the refreshment table." He says nodding in the direction.

I follow where he nodded and see her talking animatedly with two older women with the man she was holding hands with. His eyes never leave her as she is talking, I feel the anger boil up inside me again. Who is he? I size him up, he is about 6 feet tall, dark hair and a very tan skin. The way they interact leads me to believe that they have known each other for some time. She looks up at him and he makes a comment to whatever she is saying and Anastasia and the women start laughing. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her in a side hug, she wraps her arms around him and squeezes him back. Before I know it I am walking in their direction. After 4 quick strides I am standing behind Anastasia and the mystery man who is holding her close still. The two women that she is talking to stop and stare, I smile at the ladies and throw my charm on.

"Good day ladies," I say smiling, charming the panties off these old ladies.

"H-h-hello," one of them whispers in a breathy voice that makes me smile, old ladies are the biggest suckers for my face, "how do you do?"

Anastasia and her 'friend' turns around and stare at me.

"Mr Grey!" Anastasia smiles at me, "I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Julie Drell and Green. Daisy, Julie this is Christian Grey, he contributed the very generous grant that gave the shelter the boost we needed. Mr. Grey Julie is the Sunday School Director and Daisy is the Praise and Worship Leader at our church."

"It's very nice to meet you ladies. I am sure that the grant will help you both in your ministry."

"It's nice to meet you to ." Julie smiles at me then back to Anastasia, "Ana was just telling us how grateful she is to your grant, you've really helped the church achieve something we have been striving for for a very long time. We are very grateful."

"Well, I love to help out a good cause Mrs. Drell."

"I believe that with the shelter not only will we be able to help out the needy in the community but will allow us to minister to them and invite them to our church, not only will they hear a message they may be needing but they will hear the beautiful voice of our Ana." Daisy says proudly grabbing Ana's hand.

"Daisy," Ana scolds, I smile watching her and how uncomfortable she suddenly is.

"You sing Miss Steele?"

"Why of course she does!" Daisy exclaims, "Most beautiful voice I've ever heard, if she wasn't so centered on doing good in the community I would send her to Nashville to make her a star!"

"I'm not that good honestly."

"Oh come on Annie," mystery man speaks up, "Don't be modest we all know you have the voice of an angel."

Anastasia looks up blushing at me. "I'm not that good honestly, I just love to sing praise and worship songs. I don't do it for recognition or because I have 'talent'" she makes air quotes around talent I do it for Our Lord, no one else, but if you like my singing voice then I guess I should be appreciative that every Sunday you don't throw tomatoes at me to get me to stop singing in th choir." Anastasia laughs.

"Well Miss. Steele I might have to beg a song or two out of you." I whisper softly to her, her head snaps up to meet my eyes, she really is a small thing, barely reaching my chin and she is in heels.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, until a throat being cleared interrupts our staring contest.

"Ana are you going to introduce us?" The mystery man asks.

"Oh! Of course," she steps back and shakes her head as if she is clearing her head, " this is our youth pastor Jose Rodriguez, Jose this is Christian Grey."

Finally a name to put with the face, I will have to remember to have Welch do a background check on Mr. Rodriguez as well. I extend my hand to him and offer a polite tight smile.

"Mr. Rodriguez,"

"Mr. Grey." He says grasping my hand, we enter a silent battle of squeezing each other's fingers, he is strong but not as strong as I am, I see him flinch slightly before quickly letting go. That's right buddy, I am a threat.

"Pleasure," I turn back to Anastasia, "So how about that tour?"

"Of course!" Daisy, Julie, Jose, if you will excuse us, I promised a tour of the shelter seeing as he was such a wonderful contributor." She smiles at me, once again leaving me breathless.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you." I gently take Julie and Daisy hands and give them a soft shake and nod to Jose before turning to Anastasia and placing my hand at the small of her back "Ana?"

"Let's go then Mr. Grey." She smiles as I lead her away from her friends and into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a long delay! I have had massive readers block! I am coming back to this story never you fear!

*Christian*

"So Miss Stele, where would you like to begin?" I ask her as I lead her into the kitchen at the back of the dining hall where the reception is being held.

"First off please call me Ana," she says with a smile staring at me, her eyes are so bright it's like looking into the ocean. I oblige her with a smile, "and secondly since we are in the kitchen we can start from here."

"Lead the way." I extend my arm out for her to lace her arm through, it shocks me how pleased I am when she wiggles her arm in to mine.

"Well then, allow me to give you the grand tour Mr. Grey." She lead me deeper into the kitchen, in all honesty I had zero interest in seeing the shelter but having her all to myself was oddly gratifying.

"The kitchen was completely furnished with the top of the line appliances and with enough room we can have triple the amount of staff helping prepare the meals for the people who will come here."

"The people who will come here?" I asked, her choice of words threw me off.

"Yes you know the people we are here to serve."

"By serve you mean give them free food?"

"Yes, there are so many people in this area that don't have the money to provide themselves with meals, let alone their own family. My goal is to make sure that no one goes hungry," she blushed, "I mean our goal."

"It's a very worthy and selfless goal, Ana, whether it's your personal goal or your groups' goal."

"It's called a congregation, sir." My breath hitched as she addressed me, I should not be thinking of her like this, but all I could picture was her hair in braids… in MY room… "Not a group."

"I apologize, your congregation."

She led me around the spacious kitchen showing me the large pantry that they had stocked with canned groceries, bottles of water, and other nonperishable items. On the other side of the restaurant style deep refrigerators she showed me a large deep walk in freezer that was fully stocked.

"I am very impressed Ana, there is enough food for you to feed the needy for months!" I was in awe of it, I wonder if she knew of my ongoing campaign against hunger.

"Thank you, not only for your kind comment but for your donation." She stopped walking and leaned against one of the four stoves, "Seriously Mr. Grey this," she motioned around the room, "None of this could have been possible without your overly generous grant, I wish there was something I could do to show you my gratitude."

"Ana, please, the pleasure is all mine. When I see a worthy cause I like to jump at a chance to help. As I am sure you are aware I am somewhat of a champion for hunger, it is a problem that hits very close to home with me. I am grateful that I have the means to help the people trying to help those in our community who are unable to feed themselves."

"You've been hungry before, haven't you?" Her perception of me through me off.

"Yes," I answered before I had time to think, I usually don't divulge personal information so quickly. "When I was younger, before I was adopted by my parents, my mother couldn't provide for me."

"Well you're very fortunate in being adopted by such wonderful people, I actually know your mother from the hospital. She is a very lovely woman, God truly was looking out for you to have placed you with her."

"I am truly blessed." I mumbled making a mental note to pry information out of my mother.

She continued to stare at me as if she wanted more information but wasn't willing to ask for it.

"Shall we continue my grand tour?"

"Yes, of course." She blushed walking to the door opposite the one we came through.

She led me through the remaining area of the shelter, they had multiple rooms for people to sleep in, there had to be over a hundred twin beds, she explained to me that if they had more bodies than beds they had cots and bed rolls that could be placed on the floor. There was closets full of bed linens and extra clothes as well as laundry facilities that workers could wash clothes left behind for those who visited the shelters. There was full bathrooms one for men and women which included lockers that you would see at a gym, she explained that people could check out locks and keep private possessions in them, there was shower stalls and soaps, shampoos and combs were available as well. The last room was the rec room which was completely furnished with board games, a piano, and toys for children to play with, books and magazines.

"Ana, this place is amazing. I expected just the soup kitchen not all these other amenities."

"Well, they just don't need food, they need shelter and activities. We also have volunteers who will be helping them find permanent shelter, state assistance and jobs. We want to not only provide them with help for the time being but to provide them with a future. THIS is all thanks to you, we would NEVER have been able to provide this to them Mr. Grey. That's why I was anxious to give you a tour so you would know what your money helped do."

Her passion was inspiring as well as moving. She was something else…

"I'm awestruck by you."

"Well thank you Mr. Grey."

"Call me Christian."

"Christian." She repeated with a smile. "You're a good man Christian."

Oh baby, if only you knew me you wouldn't be saying that.

"Well thank you Ana."

"But with your name being Christian I should have expected you'd be a good man." She whispered stepping closer to me.

"And why is that?" I asked as I watched her moving closer to me.

She was about 4 inches away from me now, I could smell her perfume, and I could see the layers of blue that made up her eyes.

"Christian means follower of Christ." She smiled softly, "You're name speaks for itself, you're a blessing from Our Lord."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at her. She slowly grabbed my hands and brought them up so they were in close to her chest. She squeezed them softly.

"Thank you."

"Well…" I stammered totally at a loss for words.

"I mean it."

"I know you do, and you're welcome." I said pulling myself together, remember that I am THE Christian Grey, I don't get speechless, ever. "Well you said you owe me…"

"Yes I did say that." Ana says hesitantly staring up at me, she lets go of my hands and they fall not so gracefully to my side. Ana turns to the piano and softly starts playing with a few of the keys.

"Well, I'd like to cash in on that this weekend."

She fumbled with the keys in surprise and looked up at me, blood was rushing up her face. I wonder if the blush would grace other parts of her body.

"How so?" she asked carefully

"Let me take you to dinner. Tomorrow night."

"Um… well I would need to oversee the dinner... here at the shelter, with it being the first week and all."

"Please?" I very rarely ever had to ask twice and when I did it wasn't pretty.

"Let me think about it." She answered hesitantly

"If you need to think about it, it's fine. Let's go back to the reception."

We walked in silence back towards the reception area. Her silence was irking me in a way that was unfamiliar to me. I was nervous, I have never been nervous.

"Ana," I reached out and touched her hand just as she pushed open the door to the hall, she let it go and stared at me, the shyness in her face was doing amazing things for what was stirring in my pants.

"I'm not normally a patient man, I'm not use to being told no, or in this case 'I'll think about it' which I am hoping is not a no. I really enjoyed talking to you and I'd like to talk to you again, at a restaurant or at my place whatever would feel more comfortable as a first date to you." I bite my tongue, I never date, I only had my subs and they never went out in public with me.

"A date." She repeated, "You want to take me on a date?" she whispered in a soft voice as if the idea of me asking her out was unfathomable.

"I'd love to take you out Ana."

She looked up at me one last time than pushed the door open and walked through it, leaving me to follow after her in confusion, why would she be shocked I would want to take her out? I followed her back into the reception hall and over to the table of refreshments. She grabbed two waters and turned around looking in the crowd. Her eyes met mine as I walked towards her. She handed me the water bottle and starred up at me.

"A date?"

"Yes, we've been through it now three times. I Christian Grey would like you Anastasia Steel to accompany me to dinner and we shall call it a date."

"This isn't a joke?"

"Why on earth would you think it was a joke?"

"Not many men have interest in a Pastors daughter…"

"I'm not most men."

"Clearly" she snorted.

"And if you'd like to know my opinion you are blind if you don't realize how many men stare at you here, particularly Mr. Rodriguez."

"Jose and I are just friends." She blushed looking down and picking at the label on her water bottle.

"Does he know this?" her blush deepened. "Well let's not discuss that here, lets save that for our date."

"Look Christian-"

"Ana there you are!" Daisy exclaimed walking over to us quickly, "How was the tour ?"

"Daisy, it was amazing, the work you guys put in to this is awe inspiring. It truly is a blessing to the community and everyone here."

"That it is!" Daisy exclaimed, "We wouldn't have been able to get anything done here without Ana, I swear she hasn't done anything but work on the shelter since we were awarded the grant."

"Well I'd say she is in need of a reward wouldn't you?" I smiled at Ana whose head looked up, she instantly knew where I was going with this. My smile widened, turning the Christian Grey charm up to the max, Daisy was clearly not immune to my charm.

"I'd say! She works too hard she deserves some time to herself."

"I was just telling her the same thing, though I was thinking more along the lines of her accompanying someone on a date. And by someone I'd say me."

"Well I think that is a mighty fine idea. Poor thing hasn't been on a date in years."

"Daisy!" Ana exclaimed in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed Ana, it would come up on your guys date anyways. There is nothing to be ashamed of, you had a bad relationship and haven't ventured out on another date because as you say you're more selective now. Well honey the selection standing in front of you is amazing!" Daisy said looking me up and down, I felt a tinge of blush as the elder woman appraised me.

"I'm not being selective! We just opened the shelter I need to be here not going on a date with a practical stranger!"

"I'm not a stranger," I said with a grin looking at Ana, "you know my mother, please call her she will be most appreciative if you told her I've asked you on a date."

"Why's that?"

"Well I don't date. Ever. My whole family thinks I bat for the other team, if you know what I mean Ana."

Ana stared open mouth at me. Daisy looked between the two of us as if we were the most exciting thing she has seen in years.

"That's beside the point, -"

"Back to formalities Miss. Steele?"

"I have the shelter to help with, I can't be leaving during what will probably be our most busy time!"

"We can handle it Ana," Daisy chipped in, Ana's mouth dropped.

"No."

"Excuse me Anastasia!" Daisy snipped at her, "Did you just tell me no?"

Ana's head went down as if she was a child, I watched on in amusement, Daisy winked at me.

"Now you listen to me young lady, I held my tongue as you went through that entire dating experience with Daniel, I watched from the side as he tricked you into believing that he was a Godly man, I watched as he broke your heart, I held you as you cried for the lost years you wasted on that man. You threw yourself into helping the church as well as building this shelter. You deserve a night out with a very generous not to mention gorgeous man."

Ana's mouth opened and then shut, than open again. Taking advantage of her wordlessness I plunged forward, all the while asking myself why I was even bothering I knew nothing about this woman yet I was so enamored I had to try again.

"Ana please do me the honor of going on a date with me."

She was silent as she stared at me with fear in her large ocean blue eyes. I locked my eyes on hers with what I hope is a pleading look, urging her to say yes.

"Yes." She whispered

"Praise the Lord!" Daisy exclaimed

"Oh MS Daisy." Ana said looking uncomfortable with her outburst.

"Oh hush girl, this is exciting our little Ana going on a date with Christian Grey."

"Well thank you Daisy" I winked at the older woman "Now Ana, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 in the evening and we can either go to a restaurant or my house where there is an excellent view of the city."

"Oh go to his house!" Daisy piped in laughing at Ana's face.

"That's highly inappropriate." Ana hissed

"You're a grown woman Ana." Daisy pointed out smiling

"But still."

"I promise you Ana we will behave." I laughed.

"It's not funny, and I don't appreciate being the end of your joke Grey." Ana snapped.

Her feistiness was a little too appealing, I'd never let my sub talk to me like this.

"I apologize." I said smirking still.

"Fine pick me up tomorrow, I live at the church across the street from the church. I'm sure my father would love a word with you before you collect me." Ana said with a smile.

"I look forward to it." I leaned over and kissed Ana on the cheek catching her off guard. "Tomorrow Anastasia." I turned and nodded my head at Daisy who was still smirking at Ana.

"I'm sure you are." Ana smirked, "I'm sure my father will be as well."

My smile faltered a bit, was she implying that her father wouldn't approve, he's a pastor, he's supposed to be open to people. How hard can picking his daughter up for a date be?


	4. Authors Note

Just a little note to say that I have NOT given up on this story, I just got my internet back up today! So expect a new chapter or 2 within the coming week!

Love


	5. Chapter 4

It was hard. Picking up Anastasia from Pastor Steele, or Mr. Steele as I was reminded to call him. I arrived promptly as usual, 6 o'clock on the dot. I don't do late, so I was annoyed when Anastasia was not ready when I arrived, though I expect that was because she was hoping that Mr. Steele would scare me off. Please baby, I deal with scarier men on a daily basis, charming her father would be a piece of cake, or so I thought.

"What's your intentions with my daughter, Grey?" He asked opening the door, he didn't invite me in, he just cut straight to the chase, and I could respect that.

"Your daughter has worked hard on the shelter, I am impressed and wish to take her out as a way to congratulate her." I rattle off, not so smoothly as I hoped, he actually is quite intimidating.

"She's not your type."

"How's that sir?" keep polite… keep cool.

"She's not in your world, Grey. She's kinda and sweet and 'your' world would break a spirit like hers. I don't want her hurt. I'll warn you now, she's not the kind of girl you are looking for."

What. The. Fuck. How the hell would he know what I am looking for?

"Pastor Steele…" I begin only to be interrupted by him telling me to call him 'Mr. Steele' Oh how I hate being interrupted, but I have to remind myself that this is not a business deal. Keep. Your. Cool.

"Mr. Steele, I don't know what you mean by her not being the kind of girl…"

"Oh I think you do," Steele interrupts me…yet again. "Ana is a good girl. A sweet girl. If you are looking for anything other than company and by company I mean platonic company, talking and getting to know each other, you are chasing the wrong girl."

"I just want to get to know her, Mr. Steele." I am surprised by the truth and conviction in my voice.

He eyes me up and down before sighing and moving back and motioning me through the door.

"I'm just warning you Grey," He says with his back to me while he closes the door, "I may be a Pastor now, I may be a man of God, but I'm a retired Marine, I've seen and done stuff that you could not imagine in your wildest dreams." He's going to threaten me, did not see that coming. He turns around and glares at me looking me up and down and then smirks "If you hurt my Ana in any way, and hurt is such a vast category, if you make her uncomfortable, make her feel pressured, maker her upset in any way you will answer to me, and believe me hot shot you will regret ever laying eyes on her. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir." I say in a quiet calm voice. He threatened me, me Christian Grey, I have to say I'm impressed.

"Good." He turns away from and goes to the stair case "Ana! Your date is here!"

"Dad it's not a date date!" I hear her yell from somewhere upstairs, "It's just two people getting to know each other over a meal! I do it all the time at church and I'm sure my dinner meetings with Mr. Thomas is NOT a date!" I choke back a laugh at the sound of her voice comes closer to the stair case.

"Yea yea yea." Mr. Steele rolls his eyes at me as Ana comes into view. She looks beautiful in light blue wrap dress and nude heels her hair is down and straight.

"Evening, Anastasia." I extend my hand to help her down the last few steps, which earns me a sweet smile from the beautiful woman in front of me and a glare from her father next to me.

"Hello again Christian." She says with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes let me just go grab my bag." She turns around and heads towards the back of the house.

"Remember boy," Steele says quietly, "She's different, and you hurt her, you're mine."

"Yes sir." I say extending my hand for him to shake, he eyes it warily and them smirks grasping it. He grasps it tightly showing me his strength, well played Steele.

"Alright, I'm ready." Anastasia says as she walks back into the entrance way. Mr. Steele lets go of my hand and turns to Ana who wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"Have a good time Annie, I love you."

"I love you too dad. I'll see you later." She smiles up at him.

"Good evening sir." I say with a nod, and turn to open the door motioning Ana to go before me.

"Christian." He says curtly.

I walk Ana to the car. Taylor is waiting next to it, he opens the passenger back door and I allow Ana to scoot in first.

"Well Ana, we never decided where we would like to eat at. I have talked to my house keeper Gail and she has prepared a dinner at my house or we could go to a restaurant." I say as Taylor starts the car, awaiting instructions.

"She's already made us a dinner?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Yes I wasn't sure what you would want to do so I wanted to be prepared." I smile kindly at her, trying to make sure I don't intimidate her.

"Well I wouldn't want the food and her efforts to go to waste…" she says hesitantly.

"Ana, please do not be nervous."

"It just seems inappropriate to be alone at your house and we hardly know each other." She whispers honestly her blue eyes searching mine.

"Ana, if it makes you feel better my security staff and my house keeper will be at the house. Nothing will happen that you don't want to." I tell her sincerely, she studies my face for what seems like eternity. Her piercing blue eyes seem to search my soul, oh baby don't look too hard, you won't like what you find.

"Alright, let's go eat at your house." She smiles at me.

"Taylor, please take us to Escala." Taylor nods in acknowledgement and pulls away from the house.

"Escala?" She asks looking at me with questionable eyes.

"Yes, it's where my pent house is located."

"Ah." She says with a sweet smile looking away.

"So Ana, tell me a bit about yourself." I say leaning back taking her in, she looks at me warily.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything. I want to get to know you, understand you." Wow Grey that sounded deep.

"Well, I'm 25 years old. My mom lives in Georgia with her 4th husband. I currently live with her 2nd husband, the man who raised me even though I was not his blood."

"Pastor Steele isn't your biological father?" I asked surprised, I really should have got that report from Welch by now, I think irritably. What is taking him so long?

"No, my biological dad died in combat when I was a baby. My mom married Ray when I was 4 and when she divorced him when I was 15 I begged her to let me stay with him, she didn't let me at first but eventually she relented. He's my father, I don't care about the biological parts of it. God placed that man in my life for a purpose and who am I to question God?" Ana says with a determined look on her face as if daring me to question her.

"I understand that, both I and my two siblings Elliot and Mia are adopted. But Grace and Carrick are my parents even if they aren't my biological parents. I understand your feelings." I smile at her.

"I'm glad you understand that, not many people do."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Well before we started building the shelter you mean?" She laughs, "I sing and play the guitar, I love my weekly Bible study group, baking and reading."

"What's your favorite book to read, the Bible?" I smirk at her, she laughs and slaps my arm softly.

"While it is my all-time favorite, I enjoy to read the classics like 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles' as well as some modern books too."

"Very nice Miss. Steele."

"Thank you , what about you? What do you do in your free time besides get older women to do your dirty work in trapping young women to date you?"

"First off I didn't trap you, you could have said no. You can always say no Ana, please remember that." I say softly grabbing her hand in mine. Her eyes jump to mine in confusion. "As for what I like to do in my spare time I'd much rather show you when we get to my apartment." She nods and purses her lips tightly looking out the window as we pull up to Escala. Taylor drives us through the garage and comes to a stop. I get out and look at him and he gives me a cold look. What the hell is that about?

"Anastasia," I reach my hand down and take hers in mine once again and help her out of the car.

"Taylor," I say turning to him once she has joined me "I'll call you when we are ready to take Miss. Steele home."

"Sir." He says curtly and turns to go to the service elevator.

"Shall we?" I ask Anastasia with a smile. She looks nervous but nods anyways.

I lead her to elevator and press the call button.

"Relax, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do Anastasia. We can turn around and leave right now." I intertwine our fingers and reach up to brush her soft cheek. "But I'd really like you to stay so we can get to know each other better."

She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to respond when the elevator door opens. I lead us into the cart and enter the code for the pent house. We begin the agonizingly slow ascent to my apartment. As I stare at her I see the conflict in her eyes. She slowly closes her eyes, what is she doing? Is she praying? Is she having a panic attack? What is going on?

"Ana please say something." She opens her eyes and looks at me with timid eyes.

"I want to get to know you Christian. Something is telling me that I need to stay, that I have to do this."

"Well then, let's go shall we?" The elevator doors open up and her eyes widen as her mouth drops. The apartment is impressive to her, this pleases me, baby just wait, I have more to see.

"Your home is beautiful," she says as she walks through the entrance with me and into the dining room.

"Thank you, would you like something to drink? Wine? Champagne?"

"No thank you, I don't drink. But water would be great." She doesn't drink?

"Sparkling or a water bottle?" I say with a little disappointment, I wanted to get a couple of glasses of my good wine in her before I approach other subjects with her.

"Sparkling will be great, thank you." She smiles at me.

"One glass coming up." I grab two wine glasses and pour wine in mine and sparkling water for her. I smile as I had her glass to her she mumbles a soft thank you and stares out the wall length window that overlooks the Seattle sky line.

"This view is amazing, it's so beautiful." She smiles at me, her smile is beautiful.

"You're beautiful Anastasia." I whisper grabbing her hand in mine again and intertwining our fingers. She blushes slightly.

"Thank you." She looks down at the floor, and my pants tighten. She looks like a submissive when she does this and I see images of her in my playroom. Shit. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Ana, I need you to sign something." Start with the basics and work your way up Christian.

"Sign something?" She questions with confusion in her voice.

"Yes, it's just routine, my lawyer requires it given my status."

"Oh of course," She says setting the glass down on the table, "That is very understandable, I forgot who you were for a second." She laughs.

"Follow me than." I lead her to the sitting room where I already have the contract sitting on the coffee table along with a legal envelope containing another contract that I hope she will consider.

"This is just a basic non-disclosure agreement stating that what we talk about or things you might over here you cannot repeat to anyone." She grabs a pen and signs without even reading it. "Anastasia," I scold, she looks up at my tone. "You didn't even read that! You should never sign anything that you haven't read."

"Christian you explained it to me, I would never talk about what we do or what I hear to anyone. Especially if you don't want me to. You only needed to ask me, but since your lawyer requests it I signed. I understand that you're a very important man and I would never do anything that could potentially cause you harm."

Her honesty has me taken back, she is amiable, and she would make a perfect submissive.

"Very well Anastasia."

"Please call me Ana, Anastasia makes me feel like I am in trouble." She laughs.

"Ana then. Would you like a tour of the apartment or would you like to eat first?"

She stands up and takes me hand in hers, this is a first, but a good sign. "I'd like to eat first if that's okay."

"That is perfect for me, gives me more time to declare my hand."

Ana blushes and lets me lead her back to the dining room.

"If you wait here I will go into the kitchen and get our dinner. Do you need more to drink?"

"I'm good right now but thank you."

"Be right back." I say turning away quickly, anxious to get dinner out of the way and show her the play room.


	6. Chapter 5

"That was delicious Christian." Anna murmurs before draining the remaining sparkling water from her glass. Miss. Jones made a delicious Salmon with a smoky sauce and asparagus and I have to agree it was delicious.

Dinner had gone very smoothly, Anna and I talked about child hood memories, books we have read, traveling we had done. The only thing nagging at the back of my mind was that she always seemed to tie in her religion somehow. Her childhood memories included Sunday school lessons, choir recitals, and church camp. Her favorite books besides classics were faith based, and it seems all her traveling focused on mission groups where she went to some small village and ministered and built shelters for the villagers. I've never been around anyone who was so, devoted to something. In a way it was inspiring to hear her talk about her beliefs but on the other hand it was starting to form doubts in my mind about showing her my playroom.

She was innocent. One could tell that just by looking at her. Anna was a good girl. But I'm the perfect example of not being "good" even when you are surrounded by the very best people. I use to put on an act to "fit" into my perfect family, until I came to terms that I was not good. Maybe Anna has a little rebel in her. I'd like to see if she does, and the first step to that would be to show her my playroom. And if it's not for her she can leave. It's that simple, she'll leave and I will forget about her and find a nice brunette sub.

"So, how about that tour?" I wink at her and she smiles standing up from her seat and stretches.

"You might have to carry me, I feel like I ate an entire cow all by myself." She laughs

"Well if you ate an entire cow I doubt I can even carry you." She beems at me and I take her hand.  
"Come, Anna." She follows me to the foyer where my grand piano, she eyes it impressively.

"Do you play?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yes, I do, that's why I have a piano Anna." I smirk at her, and she flushes red.

"Well do you play well?"

"I'm alright, what about you do you play?"

"Yes I do, I sometimes have to fill in for Miss. Martha at church when she and her husband travel."

Back to church…

"I might have to force you to play a song for me."

"Maybe next time" she laughs, "As long as you don't mind old hymns."

"Depends on what you play." I murmur. "Come there is a room I'd like to show you."

I grasp her hand tightly in mine, knowing subconsciously that this might be the last time I hold her hand. After all, she might turn around as soon as I open the door and make a break for the elevator. We arrive outside the door and I turn to her and offer a tight smile.

"Now remember what I said Anna, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Taylor is waiting to take you home if need be."

She looks at me in confusion than back to the door.

"What are you hiding in there, Christian? A shrine to the devil or something?"

Close. I take the key out of my pocket and unlock the door pushing it open as it unlocks. Anna gives me a bewildered look and I motion her forward. She comes to an abrupt halt just over the threshold, taking in a huge breath that doesn't seem to come out. I watch her as her eyes dart taking the room in. Slowly her hand comes up to the nap of her neck and she rubs it slightly, a sign of stress. Her eyes travel around the room slowly before landing back on me. Her face is pale.

"Do…" she whispers, "Do um do you do this to people or have other people do it to you?"

"I do it to women who want me to."

"You're a sadist." She states matter of factly, again… close.

"No, I'm a dominant. I do this to woman to test their limits and if they please me I reward them and if they disappoint me I punish them."

"With these?" She motions to the wall full of belts, canes, and paddles.

"Yes."

"Why are you showing me this, Christian?"

"Because I want to do this with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, I want to test your limits Anna. I want to give you pleasure and punishment."

"I don't understand."

"Let's go back into the living room, it's too hard to think clearly when you are in here."

I lead her out of the room and lock it back up. She is so quiet I am unsure what she is thinking, and it's really pissing me off. Once in the living room I motion for her to sit but she shakes her head and walks over to the window. I sit down and watch her, several times she turns to me as if she is about to say something than closes her mouth and turns away.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." I say trying to start conversation again.

"You could say that."

"Ask away."

"You've done this before, right?"

"Yes, I was a sub for 6 years than my dome trained me to be a dome and I have since maintained relationships with a number of subs." I explain lightly.

"You've had other…" she hesitates, "subs?"

"Yes, fifteen in fact."

"Fifteen?" she whispers staring at me with wide eyes, "you've done that with fifteen women?"

"No." I sigh "I have had fifteen subs under contract, I've done this with a number of women."

"Then why not seek one of them, why me?"

"I've been captured by you since the day of the opening of the shelter. I want you Anna. I can't get you out of my mind."

She seems puzzled and then her eyes start shinning with tears. Fuck.

"This is the kind of relationship you want?" she whispers.

"Yes. This is the only kind of relationship I want. I don't date Anna. I told you that."

"I can't do it."

"Anna it will be easy I will guide you, we would start with the basics."

"The basics?" She asks in a skeptical voice.

"Yes, the basics. Such as when you have been with a man what is it did you like that he did, what you didn't like. Stuff like that." She scoffs loudly.

"I'm not that kinda of girl Christian. I'm not what you are looking for."

"Well I don't expect you to have used toys before…"

"I'm a virgin." She interrupts causing me to go quiet. I'm honestly surprised, who has heard of a 25 year old virgin?

"You've never?"

"No of course I haven't Christian!" She yells with blush flaring up her cheeks, "Christian you've listened to me talk about my beliefs ALL night! One of the MAIN things that go along with most faiths is abstinence. I made a promise to myself and God to not have sexual relations with any man until I'm married."

"Oh." Oh? That's all I can say? I should have figured as much! Fuck! Mr. Steele practically screamed it at me tonight when I picked her up! "Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Christian, I'm not judging you. And believe me I am attracted to you, really attracted to you and I am kind of flattered that you want to do 'that' with me. But Christian, that isn't me. It's not in my plan. And if that is the only relationship you are seeking I can promise you right now you are wasting your time with me. I'm not going to back down from my beliefs. And my belief on this matter is my body is promised to my future husband."

"Lucky bastard." I joke trying to break the awkwardness that I have created.

She smiles wryly at me and then looks down at her watch and sighs.

"I should go."

"I'll call Taylor to take you back."

"You're not coming?" She frowns.

"No, I meant what I said. This is the only type of relationship I am looking for. I think it's best we end this now."

"I understand," She smiles sadly, "Well fi you ever need a friend, I've been told I am a good one to have."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Miss Steele," Taylor calls from the doorway. "Are you ready?"

"Yes thank you Taylor." She turns back to me, "I had a lovely evening despite um the red room of pain." She laughs, "You know you're more than welcome to come to church sometime, judging by your extracurricular activities you could use some blessings." She winks and throws her head back laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind," I laugh, "And if you ever feel you need a little rebellion in your life you know where to find me."

"Yes I do." She grabs my hand squeezes it softly, "Take care of yourself Christian."

"You too Miss. Steele."

"Good bye Mr. Grey."

She turns and follows Taylor out of the room, I have a very strange feeling that this isn't goodbye.


End file.
